


A Birthday Surprise

by crumplelush



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Praise Kink, Ronan Lynch Visits Adam Parrish at College/University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumplelush/pseuds/crumplelush
Summary: Ronan wishes Adam a happy birthday, in the best way possible





	A Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This was written super quickly and wasn't beta'd so there's probably a bunch of mistakes and tense shifts. I apologise and will sort them out when I have time to edit them. I just wanted to get this up while it was still Adam's birthday.

The Murder Squash song blasted out of Adam’s phone and jolted him awake at the absolutely wonderous time of six am. He groaned to himself as he dragged it near to his face, the close-up picture of Ronan’s middle finger on the screen identifying the caller – as if the customised ringtone wasn’t enough.

“ _Hnnrg_?” he enquired as he answered the call. He was rewarded with Ronan’s laughter.

“Happy fucking birthday Parrish!”

Adam dragged his body upright in his bed, and his mind into the land of the living. Thank god his roommate wasn't here to witness this. He wouldn't be thrilled by the rude awakening. “Thanks. Why are you calling me at the crack of dawn to wish me a happy birthday?”

“Sorry to break it to you but the crack of dawn was two hours ago. I’ve been up for ages. Besides, you have to wake up now 'cos your idiot ass signed up for a 7am study hall”, Ronan said. Sure enough Adam’s alarm chose that moment to go off.

“See?” Ronan’s smirk could be heard through the phone line.

Adam smiled to himself and switched the phone onto speaker as he got dressed. He was so busy at college that phone calls home sometimes took military co-ordination to organise. That Ronan had planned to call him early so they could talk on his birthday made him grin like a lovesick fool. Luckily Ronan wasn’t there to see it though. He’d be insufferable.

They chatted for a bit about the last week and Adam’s plans for the day (nothing special, just classes and hanging out with his college friends in the evening). Ronan is just finishing up a story about Opal eating Matthew’s socks – while Matthew was still in them – when Adam finished getting ready and grabs his bag. He took Ronan off speaker phone and put it to his ear as he opened the door – and promptly dropped his phone.

Ronan stood outside his dorm, lounging on the wall opposite like the delinquent he wishes he was, his phone pressed to his ear, and shark-like grin on his face. “Surprise” he said drily. Adam dropped his bag and launched himself at his boyfriend.

Ronan caught him easily and Adam buried his face into Ronan’s neck. The sudden wave of longing doesn’t really surprise him, but it does overwhelm him and he can’t speak. His Ronan is here. Here and Adam is in his arms, and Ronan is kissing him on the top of his head, and Adam never wants to let go. He definitely doesn’t want to go to a study hall and then full day of classes when Ronan is _here_ , in _Cambridge,_ for _Adam_.

He abruptly breaks his hold on Ronan and ignores the look of confusion on his boyfriends face. He scoops up his bag and phone – breaking the connection to Ronan’s line – and threw them onto the desk in his dorm.

“Parrish, wha-?” Ronan starts to ask, but then is sidetracked as Adam grabs his tank in his fist and drags him into the dorm. He slams the door shut, and then slams Ronan up against it. And presses himself against Ronan.

“I love you Lynch” he growls into Ronan’s mouth and the resulting groan shooting straight to his cock. It takes them no time at all to get naked and Adam pushes Ronan onto the bed.

“I want to blow you” Ronan says, and that sounds like the best idea Ronan has ever had. He tells him so, and is rewarded with Ronan’s ears going pink – his equivalent of blushing. Ronan likes being bossed about in bed, so Adam gets him to lay down and straddles his chest. Ronan is also impatient in bed so he wastes no time at all in leaning forward and sucking Adam down.

Adam has missed this. The warmth and wetness of Ronan’s mouth is heavenly. Ronan is a prodigy at sucking cock, and Adam likes to tell him this. “Oh fuck Ronan. Your mouth. You’re so good at this. You look so good with my dick in your mouth. So fucking pretty. Do you like that?”

Ronan makes eye contact and groans around Adam’s cock, and it takes immense willpower to not come right there and then.

“So fucking good for me baby, you open up so well. You’re so fucking good.”

Adam stops paying attention to what he’s saying, just babbling as he gets closer to his climax. It’s been months since they’ve been in the same room so he’s not gonna last very long. A peek over his shoulder shows that Ronan is hard and straining, his hips moving to find a friction that isn’t there. Adam detaches one of Ronan’s hands from his thighs and moves it to Ronan’s cock.

“Touch yourself, I want to see you. Want to feel you.” Ronan is moaning what sounds like Adam’s name, albeit muffled by his mouth being occupied. Adam focuses on holding his orgasm at bay until Ronan catches up, but then Ronan scrapes the underside of his cock with just the edge of his teeth and Adam loses it. He comes into Ronan’s mouth and over Ronan’s face and is still coming down off his high when Ronan tenses, turns his face into Adams thigh and groans as his own orgasm hits.

Adam climbs off of Ronan and they both wipe themselves down and collapse next to each other with wide grins on their faces.

“Enjoy your birthday blowjob?” Ronan asks, and Adam laughs. “It was alright.”

“Aren’t you missing a class or something?” Ronan asks, looking supremely unconcerned about it.

Adam grabs his phone from the desk and quickly taps out an email that he sends to his professors. “Not anymore. Called out.”

Ronan gasps in fake shock. “Adam Parrish! Do you mean to tell you that you are _pulling a sickie_ in order to lay in bed and have sex all day?”

“It’s a traditional college activity that everyone should participate in at some time or another, Lynch. Not that I expect _you_ to know that!” Adam defends himself and Ronan smacks him in the face with a pillow. Adam considers retaliating with his own pillow, but has a better idea. He leans forward and licks one of Ronan’s nipples and the full body shudder that wracks him tells Adam it hits it mark.

“Oh, low blow Parrish” he mutters, and Adam grins. “Oh no, Lynch. _This_ is a low blow” he says as he kisses his way down Ronan’s chest.

This was shaping up to be his best birthday yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything for a hot minute so apologies for this. I'm just trying to get back into the swing of things and it's taking me a while.


End file.
